Yao guai
|game2 =FNVHH |articles2 =Yao guai Yao guai cub Giant yao guai Ghost of She |game3 =FO4 |articles3 =Yao guai Stunted yao guai Shaggy yao guai Glowing yao guai Albino yao guai Rabid yao guai Dusky yao guai Yao guai ghoul Irradiated yao guai |game4 =FO76 |articles4 =Yao guai Yao guai ghoul Irradiated yao guai Stunted yao guai Shaggy yao guai Albino yao guai Rabid yao guai Glowing yao guai Scorched yao guai Dusky yao guai Son of Fluffy }} Yao guai are the mutated descendants of the American black bear.Of all species of bear that live in North America (black, brown, grizzly and polar), black bears are the only bears with populations in both Maryland and Utah. These vicious creatures are found in the Capital Wasteland, the Commonwealth, the Island and Zion Canyon. They were named by the descendants of Chinese internment prisoners after the Great War.Fallout 4 loading screens: "Originally named by the descendants of those held in Chinese internment camps before the Great War, the Yao Guai is a ferocious mutated bear." Characteristics Named by descendants of those held in Chinese internment camps before the Great War, yao guai are mutated black bearsQuercus: "Oh, how wonderful! It's a real yao guai, descended from the American black bear. ''" and one of the more vicious creatures of the wasteland, sporting razor sharp claws and teeth and a nasty temperament.Tenpenny Tower terminal entries; exploration database, yao guai Despite this, yao guai exhibit a gentle, familial bond toward one another when found together and can even be domesticated.Scavengers' yao guai Yao guai will attack nearly any other animals or people they encounter, including deathclaws. The mutation has greatly extended their lifespan, although practical immortality has only been achieved by ghoulified yao guai, limited to remote populations on the eastern seaboard in Point Lookout and on the Island. Some of these yao guai are bears that have been born before the Great War.RuzkaYao guai ghoul Biology Yao guai are large, ursine animals that are descended from the bears that lived across America before the War. Due to their zombie-like appearance, yao guai may be the bear equivalent of a ghoul, however unlike human ghouls they are not sterile, as evidenced by the presence of cubs. This is further supported by Ruzka, the only yao guai in Point Lookout, who seems to be a ghoulifed pre-War circus bear judging by the ball found in her lair and the posters around the Pilgrim's Landing boardwalk. Variants Yao guai A common adult yao guai. Scavengers' yao guai A tamed variant of yao guai owned by scavengers, most likely for protection and companionship. Yao guai cub A younger specimen of the mutant bear. Giant yao guai Larger versions of yao guai. Stunted yao guai Shaggy yao guai Scorched yao guai Unique yao guai Ruzka A unique yao guai found in its lair in Point Lookout. Ghost of She A unique yao guai that can be found in Zion Canyon. She is fought under the effects of hallucinations induced by Sacred datura root tea during Rite of Passage, and appears to be a giant Yao Guai with a flaming body as well as the ability to create several copies of herself. Son of Fluffy He is the child of Fluffy, a bear that was experimented on before the Great War by Dr. Frank. He can be encountered during Unsolved: Tracking Terror, in the ''Fallout 76 add-on Wild Appalachia Behind the scenes In Mandarin, yāo guài (妖怪) translates as "monster" or "demon." In Chinese mythology, "yao guai" are usually physical manifestations of the spirits of mistreated animals or fallen divine animals. Gallery FO3 yao guai concept art.jpg|Yao guai concept art Raven Rock - Yao Guai research.jpg|Yao guai captured by Enclave at Raven Rock FO4 Yao guai.png|Yao guai in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76 Yao guai.png|Yao guai in Fallout 3, Point Lookout, and Honest Hearts Category:Creatures Category:Yao guai Category:Fauna de:Yao Guai es:Yao Guai fi:Yao Guai fr:Yao Guai it:Yao Guai no:Yao guai pl:Yao Guai pt:Yao guai ru:Яо-гай uk:Яо-гай zh:妖怪